despues de la guerra
by clau101298
Summary: Despues de haber rescatado a Seiya con exito, aparentemente hay paz por ello deciden tener una vida normal podran hacer su vida lejos de los deberes como caballeros?,Seiya se decidira por fin a confesar sus sentimientos a Saori ? En verdad ya no tendran mas enemigos?...
1. chapter 1

Está historia es sobre lo que pasaría después de next dimention principalmente Saori x Seiya los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada espera sea de su agrado

Por fin, después de regresar de la batalla

los cinco chicos disfrutaban de un poco de paz, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y no había batallas que librar o enemigos que enfrentar aparente mente, gozaban de una tranquilidad que no conocían pues siempre peleaban batalla tras batalla, poco a poco fueron regresando a sus hogares.

El primero en irse fue Hyoga regreso a Siberia a lado de su madre y su amigo Jacob, le siguió Shiriu el regreso a los cinco picos con su amada Shunrey y el bebé que adoptaron anhelaba verlos y le emocionaba la idea de que algún día ese pequeño lo llamara papá.

Jhun vívia en la mansion comenzo sus estudios, quería convertirse en un gran doctor le gustaba ayudar a las personas y que mejor manera de ayudar que siendo un gran doctor.

Ikki vivió un tiempo con su hermano en la mansion pero a él le gustaba mas la soloedad, así que no aguanto mucho tiempo y se fue, hablo con Saori y ella le ofreció abrir una cuenta en el banco, de hecho se la ofreció a todos pues para ella ellos tenían los mismos derechos que ella, después de todo también ellos eran nietos de su abuelo, pero ninguno quiso.

Seiya también vivía en la manskon, pero a su hermana no le gustaba estar ahi, no le agradaba Saori y más después de hablar con su amiga Mino, está le conto de todas las batallas y peligros a los que su hermano se enfrentó, incluso le conto del peligro en el que expuso a su amiga Eli, eso hizo que a Seika no le agradara Saori y como Seiya siempre la defendia le desagradaba mucho a Seika además imaginaba a Saori como la típica niña mimada que estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran su voluntad no la sopotaba, eso causaba muchos problemas entre Seiya y su hermana. Por eso Seika pasaba todo el día en el orfanato para no encontrarse con Saori.

Una mañana Seiya noto que Saori no estaba en el comedor desayunando y pregunto por ella, Tatsumi le dijo que se encontraba en el despacho desde temprano y no había desayunado nada.

Entonces Seiya decidio llevarle el desayuno a su despacho

\- Hola Saori puedo pasar ??

\- claro Seiya pasa ...

\- me dijieron que no habías desayunado asi que te traje algo de comer

\- gracias Seiya no te hubieras molestado

\- que es lo que te tiene tan ocupada como para olvidarte de comer algo...

\- la empresa, la he descuidado demasiado y hay algunas cosas que no me agradan pero bueno,... mejor dime cómo están las cosas con tu hermana ya se está adaptando a la vida de aquí ???

\- creo que si... pasa más tiempo en el orfanato con Mino le gusta estar con los niños, creo que eso está bien.

\- mmmm ya veo, me da gusto por ella y tú dime qué te gustaría hacer???

\- como de que.?

\- pues de tu tiempo, ahora qué todo está en paz deverias de hacer algo ya vez a Jhun quiere ser un gran medico y si tú quieres puedo ayudarte

-eres muy amable saori te lo acrafeszco, pero no gracias sabes que nunca me ha gustado pedir ayuda, ya veré qué hago

\- pero Seiya sabes que no es molestia, además tienes derecho a todo esto tambien, eres hijo adoptivo de mi abuelo y...

\- ya basta Saori!!! sabes que no me gusta que digas eso tu abuelo nunca me agradó el me separo de mi hermana, yo no le debo nada

\- Seiya pensé que ya habíamos superado eso...

\- yo jamás lo superaré que no hable de ello no quiere decir que lo supere...

( el silencio que había entre ellos se empezaba a sentir incómodo hasta que Seiya vio una invitación en el escritorio de Saori)

\- irás a una fiesta???

\- si, tengo que ir, es una fiesta de negocios

\- una fiesta de negocios, entonces irán puros snoops

-eso soy para ti Seiya una esnoop

\- sabes que no quise decir eso Saori no me refería a ti, es que tan solo ve sus nombres Darién de Luca , Saturó Kioto, Alex Smith, Julián Solo!!?? también irá el??

\- si es uno de los principales exportadores marítimos y una de las personas más importantes

\- no recuerdas todo lo que hizo, como expuso a la tierra en peligro

\- no era el, era Poseidón que tomo su cuerpo ahora solo es Julián un humano normal

\- mmmm no me agrada ese tipo es un antipático

\- solo son negocios

\- no veo porque tienes que verlo, tienes una de las empresas más importantes del mundo no necesitas más

\- eso no es verdad Seiya para que la fundación progrese necesito invercionistas y por eso tengo que asistir a ese tipo de cenas no creo que entiendas

\- crees que no entiendo, claro como no tengo estudios como tú crees que soy un tonto

-seiya yo no quise decir eso!!!..

\- no hace falta que lo digas, es lo que piensas...

\- pero Seiya !!!!...

\- solo venía a decirte que regresaré a mi departamento gracias por tu hospitalidad además a Seika no le gusta vivir aquí como tú dices parece que la tierra por fin está en paz, así que ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aqui, si volviéramos a estar en guerra regresaré para protegerte como caballero que soy, porque ese es mi deber

(esas palabras le dolieron a Saori pensaba que sería diferente talvez en un futuro se visualuzaba con Seiya pero todo eso se vino abajo con la indiferencia que mostraba su caballero de pegaso )

\- Está bien como gustes si te necesito espero acudas al llamado porque sigues siendo un caballero que prometió proteger a la tierra

\- eso tenlo por seguro jamás se me olvidará mi deber ahora con su permiso señorita Saori me retiro ...

(Seiya le daba la espalda a saori no quería que ella viera como le dolía hablarle de esa manera, pues el también quería estar con ella pero todo se salió de control y termino peliando con ella, salió de su despacho, cuando cerró la puerta se quedó parado ahí, quería regresar y decirle que lo perdonará, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, fue por sus cosas y se fue, cuando caminaba pensaba si habia tomado una buena decisión de todas formas ya no había marcha atrás pensó que talvez debería de seguir con su vida como lo habían hecho sus amigos y olvidarse de Saori )

(pensamiento de Seiya):

-ahora me queda claro saori me rescató por qué era su deber como diosa lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nosotros ... que tonto soy creyendo que podía haberlo hecho por qué sentía algo por mi ...

( y así Seiya siguió su camino pensando que les deparará el destino y si tendrá que olvidarla para siempre o peor a un si algún día podrá olvidarla )

hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia espero les guste tenganme pasiencia es la primera vez que escribo algo, déjenme sus comentarios espero no sean tan duros hasta pronto ...


	2. capitulo 2

( _En Siberia Hyoga está frente a la tumba de su madre ahora que se ha convertido en un poderoso caballero no hay nada que le impida llegar hasta donde se encuentra, eleva su cosmos y hace un gran agujero al enorme capa de hielo )_

\- Querida madre estoy aqui de nuevo a tu lado perdona por haber demorado tanto pero tuve que pelear por nuestra tierra, está tierra donde estás tú y mis queridos amigos, ahora hay paz, una paz que no conocía y que me agrada mucho, querida madre perdona por lo que te diré ahora no me atrevía a venir aquí ante ti, por una promesa que hice, pero después de este tiempo creo que ya estoy listo para despedirme, no te pongas triste mamá nunca te olvidare siempre estarás en mi corazón, se que tú quisieras que siguiera adelante y eso es lo que deseo cuando hablo con mi amigo Shiryu lo oigo tan feliz y yo también quiero eso, por primera vez deseo una familia quiero casarme y tener hijos y hablarles de ti, enseñarles lo que tú me enseñaste a mi, desde a hace tiempo pienso mucho en una persona y creo que estoy enamorado además no quiero perder más tiempo, he peleado durante muchos años y había olvidado como siente la paz y no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto más para ser feliz, ella se encuentra en otro país he iré a buscarla no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti, querida madre no te diré adios sabes que está no es un despedida por qué se que nos volveremos a ver solo espera madre algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos y le pediré a Dios que si me da otra vida quiero volver a ser tu hijo,y así estar por mucho tiempo juntos, si logro lo que quiero regresaré a verte madre y te presentaré a mi esposa se que me cuidaras donde quiera que estés, deseame suerte, hasta pronto madre...

(Y así Hyoga siguió su camino y por primera vez se sintió en paz ya no cargaba con la soledal, se sintió libre y preparado para lo que sigue)

-( En china Shiryu ha construido un hogar con su amada Shunrey y con el niño que encontró ella, están pensando en adoptarlo pero para eso tienen que contraer matrimonio )

\- shuryu se encontraba en el la ortalisa que había hecho cuando llegó Shunrey con un vaso de te frío

\- Te traje un poco de te para que te refresques un poco haz trabajado desde temprano mereces un poco de descanso

\- gracias Shunrey ... y el bebé está dormido ??

\- si tuvo una noche muy pesada hasta que lo cargaste , te quiere mucho nos sentimos protegidos cuando estás tú

\- así será de ahora en adelante siempre los protegeré

\- (con un ligero sonrojo Shunrey le pregunta a shiryu )

\- y que piensas de la adopción ??

\- como ?? estas dudando en adoptarlo ??

\- nooo, no es que para adoptarlo debemos casarnos y yo no quiero que te sientas obligado ..

\- Shunrey yo jamás me sentiría obligado se que no he sido abierto a mis sentimientos pero Shunrey yo te amo ...y si no te he propuesto matrimonio es por qué no tengo nada que ofrecerte ni al pequeño solo está ortalisa cuando de sus frutos por lo menos podre ofrecerte algo no quiero tener las manos vacías

\- Shiryu tu jamás tendrás las manos vacías ( Shunrey toma las manos de Shiryu ) yo siempre estaré contigo te amo, y tus palabras me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo

-shunrey ... gracias

( Shiryu toma suave mente a Shunrey y le da un beso, su primer beso, el más suave y lleno de ternura)

\- En Japón Ikki trabajaba en varias cosas unos días con un mecánico otros con pescadores y otros cargando bultos en un mercado un día en particular observo algo extraño en una florería vio a varios tipos discutiendo con un anciano que era el propietario, duscutuan con el por qué a uno no le pareció sus precios )

\- te quieres propasar conmigo anciano ??

\- No señor disculpe es el precio justo apenas me alcanza para comer

\- no juegues conmigo te daré una lección

( el tipo con un chiflido llamo a los demás entraron aventando todo a su paso y cuando uno estaba a punto de golpear al anciano Ikki aparecio)

\- más vale que te comportes y te retires con tus amigos si no quieres salir lastimado

\- tú no te entrometas o el que saldra lastimado seras tu ...

( uno de ellos quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero Ikki rápidamente lo esquivo y lo golpeó en el estómago todos se lanzaron contra el pero Ikki pero el en segundos los saco de la floreria)

\- Y no regresen jamás !!!...

\- muchas gracias joven no tenía por qué arriesgarse de esa manera

\- odio las injusticias esos fanfarrones se lo tenían bien merecido

\- tome no es mucho pero aceptelo como agradecimiento

\- anciano no quiero tu dinero

\- pero usted me ayudó arriesgando mucho ,por lo menos déjeme invitarlo a desayunar esta muy delgado se ve que no se alimenta bien además mi esposa es una gran cocinera

\- gracias anciano cuidese y ya no deje pasar a cualquiera adios

(justo cuando Ikki se retiraba vio un ramo de flores iguales a las que su amada esmeralda le mostró en la isla de la reina muerte y eso hizo que recordara a Esmeralda )

-esas flores de dónde se las traen!! ???

\- son hermosas verdad apesar de ser tan censillas, las traen de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, estás flores son mis favoritas dicen que crecen en un lugar seco donde no hay vida animal, creo que por eso son mis favoritas por qué apesar del lugar se aferran a crecer no se dan por vencidas y converten en lo más hermoso del lugar

\- sabe anciano me convenció aceptare tomarme un café con usted ..

(por otro lado Shun estudiaba para convertirse en un gran medico en las mañanas estudia y por las tardes va al orfanato a revisar a los niños June siempre lo espera afuera de la escuela y se van juntos a veces a tomar un helado y otras veces al cine)

\- hola June a donde quieres ahora

\- no lo sé..

\- estás bien??

-mmm si no me hagas caso, es solo que siento que debo hacer algo con mi vida mírate tu, estas estudiando para ser un gran medico y eres de los mejores estudiantes, si sigues así te graduaras y antes de planeado y mírame a mi no he hecho nada

\- June tu puedes ser lo que quieras no solo eres una mujer sumamente hermosa también eres muy inteligente

-eso crees??

\- claro que sí

\- de hecho la señorita Saori me propuso trabajar con ella ser como una secretaria y creo que aceptare

-en serio!?? me da mucho gusto por ti

\- pero ya no podré venir a verte ...

\- por eso no te preocupes podemos salir en las noches

\- eso me gustaría mucho !!!

( se miraron por un instante y sonrieron mutuamente siguieron caminando y platicando planeando todo lo que arian en las noches y los lugares que visitarian)

( Seiya todos los días iba al orfanato siempre había algo que hacer ahí componer unas bancas pintar los baños i simplemente jugar con los niños lo que fuera contal de no pensar en ella,... en Saori una tarde estaba cortando el pasto y vio el más bello atardecer y pensó en ella)

\- como me gustaría estar viendo contigo este atardecer también lo estarás viendo tu??? pensaras en mi Saori como lo hago yo en ti??... aaaash otra vez estoy pensando tonterías, que estúpido soy Saori jamás pensaría en mi, al menos no de esa manera, pronto va a obscurecer y si no podo bien este pasto entonces tendré problemas de verdad con Seika

( Seiya siguió podando el césped tratando de ocupar su mente, pensaba que si seguía así se volvería loco, añoraba las batallas pues esto de tener la vida normal de un humano le resultaba bastante complicado )

 ***** **espero les haya gustado este capítulo gracias por leer sus comentarios son bienvenidos espero no sean tan duros hasta el próximo capítulo**


	3. capitulo 3

( En Japón Seiya trabaja en el orfanato está arreglando una puerta cuando llega su hermana Seika )

\- hola ya pronto terminas??

-si, porque,?? quieres que arregle otra cosa???

\- no, para que tomes un descanso hace, mucho calor no crees

\- si es agotador

\- porque no invitas a Mino a tomar un helado, trabajan mucho los dos y merecen un descanso

\- mmmm ya veo porque tu interés en que terminara rápido

\- vamos Seiya, crees que no me doy cuenta en cómo estás de pensativo y se muy bien en quien piensas

\- ahhh tan obvio soy

-claro debes de superarla esa mujer no es para ti

\- Seika por favor no me digas que las clases sociales, que somos muy distintos tú no conoces a Saori como yo y se que eso no le importa !!!

-eso crees por ahora no le importara pero con el pasar del tiempo le importara además si es verdad todo lo que me haz dicho de ella piensa ella es una diosa y eso de las clases sociales queda en segundo término jamás podrás estar con ella por qué es una deidad

(Seiya se queda callado por qué aunque quisiera desmentir a su hermana sabía que ella tenía razón y eso Seika lo nota así que contraataca con lo de Mino )

\- es por eso que me gustaría que te dieras una oportunidad con otra chica mira a Mino ya no es la niña que conociste se a convertido en una mujer hermosa no lo crees

( los dos voltean a ver a Mino que está en el patio con los niños ya no traía sus colitas en el cabello ahora estaba suelto y largo Seika tenía razón Mino se había convertido en una mujer sumamente bella)

\- lo vez... no me digas que no es hermosa ella si está a tu alcance aveces no podemos tener lo que queremos pero si algo que se le parezca no crees??

(Seiya se quedó muy pensativo pensaba en saori en cuanto la amaba pero las palabras de seika tenían mucha razón no solo eran las clases sociales si no que ella era una diosa,...su diosa y eso jamás cambiaría)

\- de acuerdo Seika creo que tienes razón debo poner los pies en la tierra y olvidar a Saori invitaré a Mino a salir he iré de poco en poco veremos qué pasa

\- eso es hermanito veraz que pronto olvidaras a esa mujer, anda ve a invitarla yo me quedo aquí con los niños

\- está bien

( Seiya invito a Mino a salir y ella no lo penso dos veces lo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo )

-entonces nos vamos

-si claro Seiya solo déjame ir por mi bolso

-esta bibien aquí te espero ..

( Mino entra rápido por la cocina y abraza a Seika)

-gracias seika sabía que me ayudarías con Seiya por favor no le digas que yo te dije que me ayudarás sabes cómo es Seiya y más tratándose de Saori

\- no te preocupes no le dire nada sabés que yo deseo también que esté contigo y no con esa antipática de Saori Kido ahora ve no lo hagas esperar

-si gracias

( en la mansion Saori revisa unos papeles en su despacho )

\- señorita aquí están las cifras que me pidió

\- gracias Tatsumi

\- mmmm estás cifras no cuadran tendre que ir a Duvay a verificar que pasa ahí

\- si señorita como usted diga preparare todo para irnos inmediatamente

\- está vez tú no irás

\- que!!??.. pero señorita quien la acompañara

\- nadie iré yo sola

\- no de ninguna manera permitiré que vaya sola

\- disculpa !!! desde cuándo te tengo que pedir permiso

\- ahhh no, es que señorita nunca la he dejado sola

-no te preocupes además yo te necesito aquí para que tú te encargues de la empresa

-pero señorita

\- ya no lo volveré a repetir

(de pronto se oye una voz conocida a lo lejos )

\- deberías de hacerle caso no quieres verla enojada si los mismos dioses no pudieron con ella

-Hyoga!!!!... que alegría verte

( saori salto a los brazos de su amigo )

-a mi también me da gusto verte Saori !!! como están ???

\- muy bien

\- y los chicos dónde están ??

\- Shun está en la escuela, Ikki se fue sabes que a él no le gusta estar con nadie y Seiya se fue a su departamento con su hermana

(Hyoga noto como saori entristecia solo de mencionar a Seiya )

\- ahhhh ya veo

-y ya comiste algo

-no tengo mucha hambre

-por que no vamos por Shun a la escuela sera una gran sorpresa y vamos a comer algo

-es una gran idea

(Saori y Hyoga salieron a encontrarse con Shun, saori pensó que así podría dejar de pensar en el aunque sea por ese rato se encontraron con Shun y estaba con June los cuatro fueron a comer algo reían sin parar y contaban anécdotas por ese instante saori no se sintió sola hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz )

(pronto estaba obscureciendo y Seiya y mino regresaban de su paseo)

-gracias Seiya me divertí mucho

-no tienes que agradecer yo también me divertí

-si bueno a ratos, crees que no me daba cuenta de que pensabas en ella

\- que ?? de qué hablas ??

-seiya se lo que sientes por Saori no soy tan tonta como imaginas

-Mino..

\- no digas nada, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, dame una oportunidad puedo ayudarte a olvidarla a caso no te gusto ni un poco ??

-no es eso Mino eres una mujer hermosa cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte

\- entonces dame una oportunidad te aseguro que yo haré que la olvides

(seiya se quedó callado mirándola fijamente su mirada tenía tanta esperanza que no pudo negarse )

-esta bien solo hay que ir de poco en poco de acuerdo ??

-si como tú digas

(Mino se acercó a Seiya y muy despacio lo besó este no supo como reaccionar solo cerro los ojos preguntándose si esto será una buena idea )

\- bueno adiós amor que llegues con bien a tu departamento

-gracias Mino nos vemos mañana

(al otro día seiya llegó al orfanato por alguna razón no quería encontrarse con mino y para su buena suerte no estaba salió con Eri por algunas cosas para la comida Seiya se puso a jugar con los niños y como siempre se le enviaron todos al mismo tiempo lo tenían con su avitual llave en el suelo cuando)..

-miren es Hyoga

-hola niños cómo están ??

-hyoga llegaste justo en el momento para salvarme

-jajaja Seiya tu siempre metido en problemas con los niños

-niños a desayunar

\- ha hola Seika

-hola Hyoga que bueno verte vengan a desayunar ustedes también

-si ya vamos hermana, y dime amigo que haces aquí desde cuándo llegaste ??.

-desde ayer por la tarde fui a comer con Shun y su amiga y también con saori

(Seiya no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asombro al oír su nombre y esto no paso desapercibido para Hyoga )

-no entiendo por qué no haz hablado con ella por qué no le dices lo que sientes

\- tu también te diste cuenta ??

-claro Seiya todos lo sabemos solo tú y ella no se han dado cuenta de cuánto se aman

\- que dices crees que saori me ama

-seiya hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta incluso shiryu lo noto, habla con ella no se qué pasó entre ustedes pero ella se pone muy triste al oír tu nombre ya merecen ser felices amigo

(en ese momento llegan Mino y Eri )

-hola Hyoga

-Eri hola ... hola Mino

-hola Hyoga , hola amor( Mino se acerca a Seiya y lo besa ) ya comieron algo

-nnnno ya íbamos (Hyoga responde con asombro )

-pues vamos así nos ayudan con las bolsas

(en la cocina Seiya habla con Hyoga )

-dejame explicarte Hyoga ...

-no tienes que explicarme nada, no sabía que te interesaba Mino y yo hablandote de Saori lo siento cuanto tiempo tienes con Mino ?

\- no mucho solo hemos salido una vez

-,pues parece que se lo ha tomado muy encerio, está bien te deseo lo mejor espero que Saori también encuentre a alguien, quien sabe tal vez ahora que se va a Duvay regrese con un pretendiente

-como?? Saori se irá a Duvay por cuánto tiempo ??

-no lo sé ,ayer que llegue eso duscutian parece que tiene problemas con los negocios que tiene allá

-cuando se van??

-no se lo antes posible supongo pero ella irá sola Tatsumi se quedara aquí para no descuidar la fundación

-pero no puede irse sola!!! que pasaría si algún enemigo aparece

-seiya no creo que pase nada hace mucho que estamos en paz y espero que asi sigamos

\- dime una cosa Hyoga y quiero que seas sincero ..

\- que dime

-en verdad crees que saori siente algo por mi

\- como ya te lo dije hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta aunque me puedo equivocar ya vez lo hice contigo pense que la querías y estás con Mino

-chicos ya está servido

-si ya vamos Seika

-yo no puedo quedarme recorde que tengo una junta de inquilinos y no puedo faltar nos vemos mañana hermana ,Hyoga me dió gusto saludarte despidanme de Eri y Mino nos vemos

 _(Seiya salió lo más rápido posible tenía que ir a la mansion necesitaba ver a Saori tenía que saber si ella siente lo mismo_ _por el de ser así jamás la dejaría estaría con ella toda la vida_ )

 ***hasta aquí este capítulo espero sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios mil gracias por leer hasta la próxima**


	4. capitulo 4

(Seiya va en busca de saori a la mansion y se sorprende al saber que ya se ha ido le pregunta a Tatsumi dónde está y este no quire decirle, entonces decide ir con Jhun a su colegio pero ya es tarde así que tendrá que esperar al otro día )

(al medio día )

hola Shun !!

-seiya !!hola pero ese milagro que te pares por aquí

-que no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo de vez en cuando

-jaja esta bien amigo solo preguntaba, esperamos a June y vamos a comer algo te parece ??

\- mmm, está bien, oye tú sabes a dónde se fue saori

-jaja ya sabia que tu visita no era nada más por qué si

\- que solo es una pregunta!!!

-ja ha ya veo, pues si lo sé pero no te lo diré

\- que pero porque ??

-para que quieres saber ??

\- quiero ir a cuidarla que pasaría si algún enemigo aparece que no lo han pensado y ella allá sola

-Seiya si quieres que te diga tendrás que darme una mejor excusa

\- esta bien Jhun tengo que verla ,necesito hablar con ella la última ves que nos vimos no salieron muy bien las cosas tengo que preguntarle algo y no puedo esperar mas ya he esperado demaciado

-es algo muy importante amigo ?

-para mi si

(después de mirarse por un tiempo fijamente Shun suspiro)

-esta bien Seiya te lo diré se hospeda en el hotel the oberoi se quedará por un tiempo parece que hay problemas con sus inversiones de allá

\- gracias amigo nos vemos luego

-pero seiya que no íbamos a comer!!??

-haa lo siento amigo no puedo perder más tiempo te la debo jaja

\- esta bien Seiya suerte espero que resuelvas las cosas con Saori y por fin estén juntos ya es tiempo

\- gracias Jhun yo también espero eso, cuidate y saludame a June

\- así lo haré Seiya cuidate

(seiya salió lo más rápido posible, fue a su departamento por un poco de ropa y una tarjeta de crédito que alguna vez le dió saori y se dirigió al aeropuerto )

(en el orfanato Eri, Hyoga, Mino y Seika comen algo con los niños y Seika le pregunta algo a Hyoga )

-hyoga no sabes nada de Seiya ?

-no

-desde ayer que hablaste con el estubo muy extraño y se fue rapidamente y no he sabido nada de él, le llamo a su celular y no contesta

-no te preocupes Seiya ya no es un niño y estoy seguro de que está bien talvez quiere estar solo para meditar que va hacer con su futuro

\- espero que no le hallas hablado de la señorita Saori, como sabes el y yo estamos saliendo ya no quiero que piense en guerras y eso de pelear y cuendo está con ella siempre pasa eso pareciera que todos lo que está a su alrededor están destinados a sufrir tú deberías de saber a lo que me refiero

\- si lo sé pero creeme Mino no es culpa de Saori ella también es una víctima de su destino al igual que todos nosotros

\- a si entonces por qué siempre los pone en peligro incluso a Eri o ya no recuerdas ?!

\- claro que sí pero eso no fue culpa de saori Eri nacio bajo la estrella de la diosa Eris y por eso se apodero de ella más bien saori ayudó a liberarla

-pero que es lo que les da esa mujer para que la defiendan así igual mi hermano siempre la defiende al igual que tú

-ustedes jamás sabrán lo que es luchar por la justicia. y por la tierra se ponen a juzgar a Saori como si fuera todo su culpa

-y no es así !!??

-no nosotros decidimos protegerla a ella y a esta tierra donde vives tú, y tu y los niños nadie nos obligó nosotros decidimos que queríamos eso y si no fuera por Saori esta tierra ya hubiera desaparecido y Seiya jamás hubiera despertado

(Mino y Seika se quedaron calladas aunque les irritara sabían que Hyoga tenia razon )

-voy a recoger la mesa , me ayudas Hyoga ??

-claro Eri , con permiso

(en la cocina Hyoga y Eri platicaban )

-dusculpa por lo sucedido allá afuera Eri es solo que no soporto que juzguen las personas sin conocerlas o tú también piensas así como ellas..

-claro que no, se que Saori no tiene la culpa de nada incluso me avergüenza verla a la cara una vez yo puse su vida en peligro y nunca me juzgo

-pero Eri no me digas que te culpas por eso, sabes que no fue tu culpa

-lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

\- Eri...

-ya no quiero hablar de eso...

-esta bien, ya no voy a poder venir a verte al orfanato correo que ya no seré bienvenido por un tiempo

-como..!??

-Haaa, es que , este, yo, bueno la verdad Eri desde que llegué quería hablar contigo

pero no sabía cómo empezar

\- sobre que Hyoga

\- de nosotros, de que me gustas mucho y me gustaría salir contigo, ya no quiero perder más tiempo que dices???

-hyoga tú también me gusta mucho y salir contigo es lo que más anhelo

-gracias Eri ...

(cuando estaban a punto de besarse los interrumpio Makoto )

-Eri ya vamos a seguir jugando si quieres, invita a tu novio Hyoga ya se habían tardado estoy seguro que Eri siempre pensaba en ti amigo

-Makoto!!!!

(Eri y Hyoga se sonrojaron y a Eri no le quedó de otra que taparle la boca a Makoto )

-jaja (Hyoga río y pensó ya será en otra ocasión )

(en Dubai seiya llega al hotel donde se hospeda Saori y se registra no le queda de otra que esperar en el lobi hasta que por fin ella llega a la resepcion )

-hola señorita no tengo ningún mensaje ??

-no señorita

\- bien gracias, ha!! por favor que mi chófer me espere una hora

-si señorita como guste

gracias

-vas a salir ???

-seiya!!!!???...

 **hasta aquí otro capítulo Mino y Seika me salieron antipáticas para ponerle un poco de drama cambiará Seika de actitud con saori ??? ya veremos espero les guste déjenme sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer**


	5. capitulo 5

(en Dubai seiya llegó con la esperanza de hablar de sus sentimientos a saori )

\- Seiya!!! ... que haces aquí ?? pasa algo están todos bien ??

\- si no te preocupes yo solo quería ver qué estuvieras bien...

\- tu deber como caballero te trajo hasta aquí ??

\- basta...! quiero pedirte disculpas me porte como un tonto sabes que me importas, no solo por qué es mi deber protegerte, también por qué eres mi amiga

\- en verdad Seiya eso sientes??

\- si...

(saori lo miro y sonrió estaba muy feliz de verlo y más aún con lo que le dijo )

-esta bien y cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-el tiempo que tú te quedes ...

-bien ya reservaste una habitación ?

-si

-muy bien tengo una cena con el jefe que lleva la empresa y su esposa, me dará informes de cómo va

-que no lo viste hoy

-no se encontraba ,estaba de viaje y cuando supo que estaba yo aquí, regreso inmediatamente creo que se acaba de casar

-jaja, he hiciste que regresara de su luna de miel ???

-no lo digas, yo ni sabía hasta que me dijieron en la oficina, me dió mucha pena

\- a qué hora se verán ?

-en una hora, solo vine a cambiarme será en un restaurant lujoso y no puedo ir así

-puedo acompañarte ?

\- claro, si quieres

\- bien paso por ti a tu habitación, cual es tu habitacion ?...

-es el penthause

-no esperaria menos

-no digas eso, sabes que me pertenece parte de este hotel ??

-en serio

\- si por eso me dieron un chófer y me dieron esa habitación

-vaya sabía que eras millonaria, pero no sabía que tanto, bueno paso por ti en 45 minutos ?

-no en media hora solo me cambio y listo

-bien...

(Seiya va por Saori a su habitación y cuando ella habré se queda sin palabras, Seiya está vestido con una camisa de cuello largo negra pantalón gris y chamarra de cuero negra se peino el cabello hacia atrás se veía muy atractivo y saori no se quedaba atrás llevaba un vestido de encaje azul turquesa arriba de la rodilla y con un ligero vuelo en la falda zapatillas color nude y una coleta en el cabello , Seiya por supuesto se quedó impactado saori se veía más hermosa que nunca )

\- estás listo ??..

\- haaa si, dime dónde quedaron tus vestido largos

\- esos siempre los elegia Tatsumi, y ahora quise hacer un cambio, acaso me veo mal ??

-no para nada... tú jamás te veraz mal, te ves diferente, te vez hermosa

(saori lo miro y sonrió, los dos estaban sonrojados )

\- nos vamos ( Seiya le ofreció su brazo )

\- si ...

(la cena fue un éxito todos en el restaurante los miraban ya de regreso al hotel iban riendo y bromeando )

-te fijaste como te miraban todas las señoras en el restaurante ..

-jaja si y más cuando nos levantamos a bailar, yo creo que te miraban a ti les daba envidia

-por que bailaba contigo ??

\- no porque eras la mujer más hermosa del lugar ...

(Saori lo miro fijamente y Seiya también hasta que el chófer los interrumpió )

-hemos llegado al hotel señorita ...

-gracias

(cuando estaban en el elevador estaban callados hasta que Seiya rompio el silencio )

-saori quiero preguntarte algo...

-dime Seiya

-por que fuiste a rescatarme al Inframundo ???

-quee??

-haa... es solo que te arriesgarse demasiado...y a lo que voy es que quiero saber si...si, sientes algo por mi... por qué si es así yoooo..

-seiya ...

(Saori no dijo nada quería decirle cuánto lo amaba pero no pudo no le salían las palabras hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron)

\- olvida lo que te dije, creo que ya respondiste, ahora sé que lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera de nosotros, disculpa, que tengas una buena noche descansa Saori, adios...

(las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y a Saori no le dió tiempo de decir nada, ella hubiera querido decir tanto en ese momento, queria decirle cuánto lo amaba, que todo lo hizo por qué no quería perderlo que no podría vivir sin el y cuando se dió cuenta había llegado a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y pensó en todo, en Seiya, en las batallas que libró, en sus amigos que habían seguido con su vida, en si ella lo merecía también o si su destino era estar sola, apretó sus ojos fuertemente y tomo una desicion... Seiya está recostado en su cama y se recrimina por todo lo que le había dicho a saori pensando que era un tonto en cómo podría verla a los ojos ... mientras tanto saori bajaba en el elevador tenía que hablar con Seiya y cuando estaba frente a su puerta tituvio si debería tocar o marcharse y seguir adelante sin decir nada, tocó la puerta y espero a que abriera pero no abría, dió media vuelta y decidió marcharse cuando escucho la puerta abrirse...

 _-! Saori...?!!_

 _-seiya_... hola yo quería hablar contigo pero creo que estabas dormido disculpa podemos hablar mañana si quieres

-no espera!.. pasa por favor no estaba dormido iba a tomar una ducha por eso no escuché cuando tocaste

\- está bien

-que sucede, si es por lo que te dije en el elevador disculpa, no quería incomodarte

-no Seiya, es solo que... queria decirte todo, pero no sé por dónde empezar

-saori...! disculpa, yo ..

-calla, por favor no digas nada, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir,.. Seiya me preguntaste por qué arriesgue todo por salvarte y si tienes razón lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes pero Seiya yo lo hice por qué no podría vivir sin ti no podía vivir con la idea de no tenerte cerca de mi de ver tu mirada de escuchar tu voz Seiya yo ... _TE AMO!!!!_ y sé qué tal vez no está bien que soy una diosa pero yo no escogi está vida como no escogi enamorarme de ti solo paso y sé que seré condenada por esto incluso Mu me lo advirtió una vez, ** _el amor de athena debe de ser para todos sus caballeros por igual_** esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza por tantos años

-saori !!

-dejame hablar por favor deja que saque todo lo que traigo dentro que me aprisiona y me mata lentamente porque si no lo digo ahora seguiré cargando con este pena y ya no puedo más te amo... y tal vez esto no cambie nada pero al menos ya lo sabes por eso arriesgue todo...

(Seiya tomó por la espalda a Saori y beso su nuca y la abrazo fuertemente )

-gracias, eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar Saori yo... también te amo, mi vida te pertenece, y ahora que se que tu también me amas jamás me apartare de tu lado,

-seiya..l

(saori comenzó a llorar y Seiya al ver esto la volteo de frente hacia el)

-no llores, no te das cuenta que lo que tenemos es lo más maravilloso del mundo un amor correspondido no cualquiera lo encuentra

-no lloro de tristeza es que, ya no podía guardar más este sentimiento ademas tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar

-saori no pasará nada que tú no deseas

si quieres que olvidemos esto lo haremos

-no Seiya, ya no quiero callar más, te amo y es lo único que importa..

(Seiya toma a Saori de las mejillas y le da por fin el beso que ambos esperaban, Saori puso sus manos sobre la nuca dé Seiya y lo apretó como si nunca quisiera que se fuera, temía que podría pasar pero, el estar a su lado hacia que eso pasará a segundo plano Seiya la cargo y la llevo lenta mente a la cama, la recostó con suavidad y siguió besándola hasta que se separó de ella un solo momento y la miro fijamente)

\- Saori, no quiero qué pienses que quiero aprovechar me de ti y que creas que esto lo había planeado cuando venía...es solo qué te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea y quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles, talvez esté mal desearte así de esa manera pero no quiero ni pienso guardar mas mis sentimientos

\- Seiya...

 ** _He esperado cien años_**

 ** _pero esperaría un millón más por ti_**

(seiya besaba intensamente a Saori, besaba sus labios para luego pasar al cuello, poco a poco bajaba pará llegar a sus pechos, Saori no ponía resistencia pues era algo que ella anhelaba también)

 ** _nada me preparo_**

 ** _para el privilegio de ser tuyo_**

(los besos se volvían más intensos y comenzaban a despojarse ambos de la ropa que les estorbaba)

 ** _si tan solo hubiera sentido_**

 ** _el calor atraves dé tú toque_**

Seiya admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de Saori era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida en ese momento supo que ya no sería solo el, ahora le pertenecería para toda la vida está y las próximas...

 ** _si tan solo hubiera visto_**

 ** _cómo sonríes cuando te sonrojas_**

Saori sentía como las manos de Seiya la tocaban con suvidad cada rose de el hacia que su cuerpo se erizará

 ** _O como sé curvan tus labios_**

 ** _cuando te concentras lo suficiente_**

sentía el cuerpo de su amado desnudo,lo recorría con dulzura, quería memorizar cada rincón de ese cuerpo cálido qué había tocado más de una vez de formas distintas

 ** _hubiera deseado saber_**

 ** _para lo que he estado viviendo_**

esta vez era distinto, ambos lo sabían, pero jamás lo habían deseado tanto, ambos querían que sus cuerpos se fundieran , convertirse en uno, no habría vuelta de hoja talvez serían condenados y castigados por amarse de esa manera pero está noche no importaba nada de eso, está noche no eran el caballero de pegaso ni Athena, no, solo eran Seiya y Saori...

 ** _Para lo que he estado viviendo..._**

Pasaron la noche amándose, olvidándose de lo que pasaba afuera y juraron que nada los separaría, ni Seika, ni sus amigos ni siquiera los mismísimos dioses, pelearian por su amor, y si esto les trajera la muerte morirían felices.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo espero les guste gracias a los que leen dejen sus comentarios...**

 **nota: la canción es turning page de sleepen at last espero les guste como a hasta el próximo cap**


End file.
